godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Terrence C. Carson
Terrence C. "TC" Carson, born November 19, 1958 in Chicago, Illinois, is an American singer and stage, film, and television actor. He is best known for portraying Kyle Barker on the FOX sitcom Living Single and as Mace Windu in the 2003 and 2008 Star Wars: Clone Wars series, as the voice double for Samuel L. Jackson. He is also well known for voicing Kratos in the God of War series up until God of War: Ascension, with Christopher Judge taking over the role from God of War (2018) onward. Biography He started performing in plays and musicals such as The Wiz, Dreamgirls, and Ain't Misbehavin'. He starred in the films Livin' Large and Firehawk before landing the role of Kyle Barker on the sitcom Living Single. Carson reprises his role of Kyle Barker, along with Living Single costar Erika Alexander, on the show Half & Half. He provided the voice of Samuel (Charlie's father) in the PBS Kids animated series Clifford the Big Red Dog. As a voice actor, he portrayed Mace Windu in the 2003 animated series Star Wars: Clone Wars; he reprises this role as Mace Windu in the 2008 series. He appeared as Eddie Carson, a cook aboard a World War II submarine in U-571, and Route 23 survivor & schoolteacher Eugene Dix in Final Destination 2 (2003). He has provided the male voice of Guillo in the Gamecube RPG Baten Kaitos Origins, the voice of Kratos, the main character of the God of War video games. He is also the voice of Touchstone in the PSP shooter Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror. His voice is featured on The Bible Experience. In 2002, Carson released a Jazz/Funk CD called "Truth". Roles Television *''Afro Samurai'' - Swordsmaster (voice) *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' - Fire Chief Campbell (voice) *''Key West'' - Abednigo "JoJo" Nabuli *''Living Single'' - Kyle Barker *''Nature Boy'' - Nat King Cole *''Polly and Marie'' - Bartholomew *''Star Wars Clone Wars'' - Mace Windu *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' - Mace Windu *''Half & Half'' - Kyle Barker (guest star/reprised role from Living Single) Video Games *''Baten Kaitos II'' - Guillo (male) *''EverQuest II'' - Grimgash the Black *''God of War'' - Kratos *''God of War II'' - Kratos *''God of War III'' - Kratos *''God of War: Ascension'' - Kratos *''God of War: Chains of Olympus'' - Kratos *''God of War: Ghost of Sparta'' - Kratos *Mortal Kombat (PS3) - Kratos *''Pirates: The Legend of Black Kat'' - Voodoo Master *''Saints Row'' - Anthony Green *''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny'' - Kratos *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' - Mace Windu *''Star Wars: Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' - Mace Windu *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' - Mace Windu *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' - Mace Windu *''Star Trek: Klingon Academy'' - Academy Engineer, Gorkon Allied Command, Starbase 2 *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' - Mace Windu *''Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror'' - Touchstone *''The Outfit'' - JD Tyler *''Unreal Tournament 3'' - Othello Category:Real Life Category:God of War Voice Actors Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War: Chains of Olympus Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection